Almost Kissed
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Videl has just learned that Gohan is Saiyaman and when she goes to his home for flying lessons she has an interesting encounter with Chi-Chi.


**

Almost Kissed   


**  
Here's a little one-shot I came up with the other day. This one fits in place of the episode where Videl confronts Gohan about him being Saiyaman. And if the timelines that I've seen are correct then this is Gohan's second day at Orange Star High.   
  
I delayed posting this fic on here so that Beaner-Bop could post it on her new website first. There isn't much there yet but check it out anyway! ^_^ ( )  
  
"Talking." – _Thoughts.  
_  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The sound of rapid footfalls filled the hallway of Orange Star High School. Their source, a teenager with black spiky hair running down the hall. Suddenly a foot stuck out for behind the door of an open locker, tripping the boy and sending him sailing a few feet through the air before crashing to the tiled floor in a tangled mess of limbs.  
  
"Hello Gohan, running a little late aren't you?" Came a seemingly disinterested feminine voice.  
  
"Sorry. I was in a hurry" Gohan got up and brushed himself off before looking at who had tripped him. His eyes slowly traveling up the person as his voice seemed to go missing. Gohan could feel his cheeks growing red at the thoughts racing through his mind. Thoughts of having this person's powerful yet slender legs wrapped around his waist. Holding her petite feminine form, now partially obscured by a long white shirt, tightly in his arms. Feeling her breasts, smaller then that of a lot of girls he had seen in the hallways yet perfect to him, pressed against his chest. The sensation of her delicate hands roaming over his body. The texture of her long raven locks as his fingers glide through them. How her lips, natural and untouched by lipstick, would feel and taste as they kissed. How her blue eyes would sparkle in candle light as they His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the name of this person suddenly swam into his foggy mind.  
  
"Tisk tisk. I thought you said that your mother taught you manners. That's no way to say hello."  
  
"I uhsorry, Videl." Replied Gohan while blushing and thanking Dende that she had been going through her locker and didn't notice his red face or that he had probably been staring at her. "I'm in kind of a hurry."  
  
Videl smirked, "Yea, you said that already. And it is kind of obvious considering that you were supposed to be in class fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Errright." Chuckled Gohan. "Speaking of which, why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I was waiting for someone." Replied Videl as her smirk grew.  
  
"Oh, uhok." Replied Gohan, missing that Videl said she _was_ waiting for someone, not that she _is_ waiting. Glancing at his watch he added, "I'd like to stay and chat but I gotta get to class." When he turned to walk down the hall, Videl grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait Saiyaman, I have some questions for you." Gohan sighed.   
  
"Make it quick Videl. I"  
  
Videl caught herself giggling at the expression on Gohan's face, the look of a little kid about to throw a temper tantrum because he couldn't get the new toy he just saw on TV. After a coughing briefly to cover up her embarrassment at having actually giggled she smiled and exclaimed, "That proves it! You really are Saiya-!" She was cut off in mid word by Gohan shoving her against the lockers with his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Quiet! I don't want everyone to know!" Whispered Gohan into Videl's ear. The feeling of Gohan's warm breath tickling her ear sent sparks shooting through her as her cheeks burned. Gohan pulled back slightly so he could see Videl's face. She nodded and Gohan removed his hand from her mouth but otherwise didn't move.  
  
For several seconds they stood there staring into each other's eyes. It was as though they were gazing into each other's very soul. Seeing the very essence of their being. Examining everything that made them tick.  
  
Videl felt Gohan move. His hands coming to rest on her hips. This is the closest she has ever been to a guy without attacking him. And Gohan, well this is the closest he has ever been to a girl.  
  
Slowly, without either realizing it, the gap between them began to shrink. Their lips moving closer with each passing second. Somewhere in the deep recesses of their minds was a voice yelling for them to stop, that this isn't right, that you don't do this with someone you've only known for a day. But this tiny voice was drowned up by a primal animalistic roar that urged them on.  
  
Time seemed to slow as a hair's width of space was all that is left of the gap between their pursed lips. A gap so tiny that with each breath they take they can feel the slight tickle of the other's lips against their own.  
  
But suddenly the moment is shattered. It had only been a matter of time as to when a pen, perched precariously on the edge of the shelf in Videl's locker, would plummet to the tiles below. The sound hadn't been much but it had been enough to shake the teens out of the trance they had fallen into.  
  
Gohan practically flung himself against the lockers on the other side of the hallway while Videl felt like curling into a little ball and dying. Both teens silently cursed the object as they fought to stem the flow of blood to their cheeks.  
  
"I uhdid we uhh-have homework in Trigonometry l-last night?" Stuttered Gohan, rubbing the back of his neck while laughing nervously. _That didn't happen! No way! I didn't almost k-kiss Videl! Not that I wouldn't like toNo! Don't think like that! Why did that damn pen have to fall?_ Yelled the demi-Saiyan in his mind.  
  
"Y-yea." Replied Vide, her voice cracking. "I uhdid you get it d-done?" _Kami I can't believe it! We did NOT almost kiss! It would be nice toNo Videl! Bad! Don't think that! Ughstupid pen! Why did it have to fall?_  
  
"Uhhyea. Ummwe should get to class." Muttered Gohan.  
  
"Yea." Replied Videl before grabbing some things from her locker. Shutting it, she turned to see Gohan lean over and pick up his fallen books. The sight of his backside sent her heart racing as the redness returned to her cheeks. _Red light girl!_ Shouted Videl in her mind. _Those thoughts are off limits!_  
  
"You ok?" Asked a slightly blushing Gohan.  
  
"Y-yea." Stuttered Videl before walking off to class.  
  
Gohan took a few quick steps to catch up to her. "L-lookabout the kabout what happenedback thereI uhhwe should"  
  
"Forget about it?" Suggested Videl.  
  
"Yea, we should forget about it!" Gohan replied while both wished that it were only that easy. "I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"Heheyea. I don't want to kiss you! I don't even like you!" Replied Videl.  
  
"Yea, I don't like you either!" Said Gohan as they both laughed lightly.  
  
But again both knew that what they said is a lie. They may only have known each other for a day but they are both very perceptive people.  
  
An uneasy silence settled over them as they walked. Both knowing that the little moment by Videl's locker wouldn't be leaving their minds any time soon. Nor would the knowledge that feelings of something other then friendship are held by both of them.  
  
Gohan was just about to open the door to their classroom when Videl stopped him with a hand on his arm. Both blushed but pushed it aside. "Gohan?" She asked, breaking the silence that had hung over them for a minute or two.  
  
"Y-yes Videl?"  
  
"I uhcan you teach me how to fly?" She asked quietly before adding, "You don't have to and I understand if you don't want to teach me." Gohan smiled at her and Videl felt her heart flutter a bit.  
  
"I'd love to. Why don't you come home with me after school and we can get started?" Replied Gohan without thinking.  
  
Videl stared at him for several seconds before replying, "Ok."  
  
With a nod Gohan opened the door, his cheeks reddening slightly at realizing he had just invited Videl over to his house.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Son. Mrs. Satan. Good of you to join us even though class is over." Said the teacher just as the bell rang. Gohan and Videl looked at each other while wondering how forty-five minutes had passed between now and when Videl had tripped Gohan.  
  


* * *  


  
The door to the school's roof creaked open and Gohan and Videl stepped out into the light of the afternoon. Through the course of the day they had managed to somewhat get over the morning's encounter in the hallway.  
  
"So are we gonna take my jetcopter?" Asked Videl.  
  
"No, I figured that I uh," Gohan's nervousness and embarrassment from earlier returned, "would carry you."  
  
"Oh." Replied Videl before fully realizing what he meant. "_Oh!_"  
  
_Well here it goes._ Thought Gohan as he walked over to Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist. Videl let out a squeak of surprise and shut her eyes tightly. Both were blushing heavily from their closeness.  
  
Slowly Videl opened her eyes and found herself speechless at the uninterrupted view garnered by flying like this. _Wow, I'm gonna have to fly like this more often._ Thought Videl, a second later she realized just what exactly that would entail. But the thought of spending more time in Gohan's arms didn't sound at all bad to her.  
  
It seemed like the flight was over way too quickly when Gohan touched down outside of a small cozy home. Videl almost protested when Gohan set her on her own two feet.  
  
Just before opening the door, Gohan turned to her. "Listen, there's something that you should know."  
  
"Well now's a fine time to tell me. Why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Videl, her tone one of amusement and not anger.  
  
"I forgot. Anyway, my mom is a bit obsessed withcertain things." Gohan blushed from what his mother's obsessions are.  
  
"What's she obsessed with?" Videl asked, curious as to why he would blush. Gohan mumbled something in reply but she couldn't make it out. "What did you say?"  
  
"Me getting married and having kids." He mumbled just loud enough for Videl to hear, she blushed.  
  
"Oh." Replied Videl as Gohan opened the door and entered, followed closely by Videl.  
  
"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Called Gohan as he led Videl towards the sounds coming from the kitchen.  
  
"How was yo-" She stopped mid word upon seeing Videl standing behind Gohan. "It's about time Gohan!" In a flash the stove and oven were turned off and the two teens suddenly found themselves being dragged down the hallway.  
  
Gohan and Videl were unceremoniously tossed onto a bed in what appeared to be a guest bedroom. "First things first, you can call me Chi-Chi or mom." Videl blinked at her while Gohan made to protest only to be silenced by a look from Chi-Chi. "Now, you're a bit smaller then I was when I got married but I think that with a few adjustments my wedding dress will fit you." Videl suddenly found the dress in question plopped down in her lap.  
  
_What's her deal? Is she nuts?_ Thought Videl.  
  
"You can wear a white wedding dress can't you? Of course you can. My son wouldn't pick a girl that isn't a virgin unless he was the one that made her that way." Gohan and Videl blushed heavily while thinking how the woman's last comment didn't really make sense. "And I know that you can where your father's white tux. You'll look so handsome in it dear." Said Chi-Chi as she set the tuxedo in Gohan's lap before turning to Videl. "Oh no, this just won't do. This hairstyle is all wrong for you dear. We'll definitely need to get it cut."  
  
"Hey! I like my hair like this!" But Videl's protests went unnoticed by Chi-Chi as the woman pulled a box out of the closet.  
  
"Now," she lifted a two-inch thick notebook out of the box, "here's a list of names for your children. And you'll probably want these on your honeymoon." Gohan and Videl blushed more when they saw that the book Chi-Chi had dumped in their laps is a copy of the _Kama Sutra_. "Andoops, you won't need these since I want a grandchild." She tossed aside a box of condoms. "Here's an album for your wedding photos."  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"Silence Gohan, or no dinner!" Snapped Chi-Chi, Gohan whimpered slightly causing Videl to giggle.  
  
"And here are a few baby books. I expect at least this many grandchildren." Videl and Gohan's eyes widened as their cheeks burned red when a stack of twelve books, six pink and six blue, was sat on the floor before them. "What else? What else?" Asked Chi-Chi while tapping a finger on her chin. "I know I'm forgetting something but what Oh yea! Here's some samples of invitations for you to pick from. No wait, you'll use this one. And here's the information on where you'll have the ceremony, reception, and your honeymoon."  
  
Videl gave Gohan a look that asked if his mother is serious about this. His expression told her all she needed to know. _She really is crazy. I can't believe she'll be my mother-in-law somNO! I'm not marrying Gohan!_  
  
Looking through the rest of the things in the box and not seeing anything important, Chi-Chi turned to Videl and said, "Now what's your name dear? I need to get the invitations printed up."  
  
"Umm" Videl's mind was working in slow motion. She had expected Gohan's mother to be a neat freak or something. And when Gohan had said his mother is obsessed with getting him married she certainly hadn't expected _this_ kind of reaction from meeting the woman.  
  
"Well come on! We don't have all day!"  
  
"ErrI'm Videl Satan."  
  
"Ok, Videl Sa-" Chi-Chi's scribbling down of Videl's name came to a screeching halt as the name registered in her mind. "Oh _HELL_ no! I'm not letting _my _son marry the daughter of that_man_!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi while shoving everything back in the box.  
  
Videl blinked several times before standing up and putting her hands on her hips. After all, _no one_ talks to Videl Satan that way. "No you listen here youold maid!" Gohan cringed and felt slightly worried for his friend's well being. "I know my father's not he smartest or most likable man alive! I live with him for crying out loud! But I'm not like him! And it's your _son's_," Videl ignored Gohan's silent plea to be left out of this, "decision as to who he marries! Besides, if we want to get married then there's nothing _you_ or _anyone_ else can say to stop us!" With a huff and arms crossed over her chest she sat back down on the bed.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other for a second before turning ghostly white and then red as a tomato a second later.  
  
"D-did I justsay t-that?" Asked a cherry red Videl, an equally red Gohan nodded slightly. Turning back to Chi-Chi they saw her smirking.  
  
"It's good to see that you have a strong spirit, Videl. You'll make an excellent wife for Gohan." Without another word she turned and went back to the kitchen to finish preparing supper, leaving the two teens in silence.  
  
"I uhhtold you she's obsessed with me getting married."  
  
"Yea, and you weren't kidding." Replied a stunned Videl. "And uhhwhat I saidabout us getting marriedit's uhhnot gonna happen."  
  
"I know. Buttry telling that to her."  
  
"Hehe. No thanks, Gohan." So, how about you start teaching me how to fly?"  
  
"Alright. But let's go outside. I think my mom would get ideas if we stayed in here alone." Replied Gohan as his cheeks reddened slightly.  
  
"Yea, she probably would." Replied Videl before smirking. "But those things can be done outside to, Gohan." _Ah! I can't believe I just said that!_  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in shock at Videl's words, causing her to giggle. "I ummlet's go." Said Gohan as he got up and left the room. This was one topic he definitely didn't want to discuss.  
  
Silently, Videl followed Gohan out of the small home.  
  
_I think this is the start of something new in my life._ Thought Gohan and Videl as they stopped in a clearing a short distance from the Son home. _And hopefully it's something wonderful._  
  


============================================================================  
  
**THE END  
**  
~*~  
  
Please review or send me an email and tell me what you think.  



End file.
